Enough
by Sweetnlilly
Summary: A young woman, Buffy Summerns, takes her daughter and flees her abusive husband to an old friend. But what happens when Buffy and the old friend, Angel, become romantically involved? What choice will Buffy make...kill her husband and save Angel, or to f
1. Default Chapter

Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. The characters in this fiction is from BtVS and AtS. Both are owned by mutant enemy and 20th century...o and that director person Joss. Also the movie Enough is owned by the people who made the movie, I think its 20th century, but I'm not sure, when I find out, I'll right a little not saying it. O and the director of the movie is Michael Apted.

A/N: For those of you who have seen Enough I've changed it a bit so the Buffy can be closer to Angel...for those who haven't you gotta see the movie. I saw it three...count it...three times.

A/N 2: The rating is PG-13 but that's only cuz it was the closest I could find...I think its around PG-15, and might even become NC-17

Part One:

Buffy Summers sighed. She looked in the mirror and didn't like what she saw, a thin waitress with dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey, you in there Buff?" Buffy's best friend Willow asked breaking her reverie.

"Ya, one sec"

"Hurry up...Giles's gonna blow a fuse" Buffy sighed again and walked out of the dressing room. 

"There you are...I thought you were gonna stay in there for your whole shift"

"And miss the wondrous world of waitressing? Never" Buffy and Willow laughed as they walked out into the restaurant. The restaurant was light and spacey, Buffy noted that there were few customers in. 

"Hey, Buffy table 5 needs some assistance" Buffy swung around and took a hard look at table 5 and saw a handsome man. He had nice features, dark eyes and dark hair. For a moment Buffy drifted off and saw Angel *No, not going there girl, Angel's history you are over him...Ya right, and you like this fucking job* Sighing Buffy grabbed a notepad and walked over there. She saw a red rose and briefly wondered how much it cost.

"Waiting for someone?" The man looked up and smiled,

"Actually, I was waiting for you" Buffy looked up, surprised 

"Huh?, How can you wait for me because you don't even know me, and last time I checked, you can't wait for someone unless you know them." The man laughed and lifted the rose up to her.

"I was in here yesterday, and noticed how beautiful you were" Buffy smiled, flattered

"So how much was it?" Her eyes flew open, *Huh*

"Excuse me?" The mystery man asked.

"I asked you how much was it, how much did the guys offer you?" Buffy became even more confused

"Offered for what?" Buffy asked putting her hands on her hips. From the looks on the men's faces, she realized something...no it couldn't be.

"My friends offered me some money if I could get into your pants in one day"

"How much did they offer you, huh? Tell me, after all, I wanna know how much I cost"

"They offered me $100, but now that I know you, your not worth it" The man walked off, Buffy looked after him and she felt tears threatening to erupt. The other man, looked at her and smiled. Buffy noticed that he was sort of handsome *Can't compare to my Angel* Buffy mentally shook her head *No, no more thoughts of Angel, and he isn't my Angel anymore, not mine* 

"That was nice of you to speak up" Buffy stated

"Well, what they were trying to do was cruel, I couldn't let that happen to a nice beautiful girl like you"

"That can't be the only reason your helping me"

"Maybe I like you..." Buffy froze *Maybe I like you, that was exactly what Angel had said, the day he saved her life...NO stop thinking of the past, think of the future*

"Maybe you do" Buffy flirted right back. The man smiled and walked away. Buffy turned around and saw Willow smiling at her. She started doing hand motions that looked like, Go after him. Buffy turned back around and looked at the swinging doors. 


	2. Chapter 2: To Have and To Hold

Part 2:

Wedding music filled the courtyard and the sounds of people laughing echoed through the night. In the center of it stood the wide and groom, Buffy and Riley. Buffy smiled up at him and kissed him. 

"So, just wanna know one more time, do you really truly love me?"

"Yes Buffy, I Love You"

"Good"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, your safe with me" Buffy sighed and rested her head on the crook of Riley's shoulder. Dancing next to them was Angel and Willow.

"So tell me what happened during college, I mean why did you and Buffy break up?"

"I don't know really to tell you the truth. Buffy had to drop out and we kinda got apart, you know what I mean, and plus I'm really bad in bed"

"Oh really?" Willow looked down at his body before looking back at him, "I highly doubt that" Angel smirked, and released Willow.

"Well well, Willow Rosenburg how high and unshy you have become" Willow laughed and gave Angel one more hug before walking away. Angel stood there, in the midst of the party, his playful manner wearing off when he saw Buffy kissing Riley. He hung his head down and slowly backed away, before turning around and walking out of the courtyard. Buffy lifted her head, and saw Angel walking away. She looked up to Riley, and told him,

"Hey, I'll just be a few minutes, I wanna talk to a friend okay?"

"Sure, be sure to come back soon, we gotta start with the baby making" Riley whispered into Buffy's ear. Buffy laughed and winked before walking away.

"Hey, watcha doing out here, when the party's in there?" Angel lifted his head sharply, and looked into Buffy's round hazel eyes. 

"I don't know, its so crowded in there"

"You always were anti-social"

"Ya, I was in college, so why stop now?" Buffy laughed and sat down on the benck next to him.

"Angel, why are you really out here?"

"Why do you think?" Angel snapped, "Sorry, Buffy you and I both know how hard this is for me, to see you belong to another man, God Buffy..."Angel was near tears and so was Buffy.

"I'm sorry Angel, I love you and I always will, but we both made the decision, and there's no going back now"

"I know that, but I always thought that we would have a second chance, you know, to correct all those fucking stupid mistakes we made and get back together again, I guess that was a stupid dream huh?"

"Angel..."

"I know Buffy, I do too. Just...just call me if you need me okay? Goodbye" Buffy nodded and through her tears she saw Angel walk away. She also realized he had said goodbye, he never said that, not even when they had broken up. Angel was really gone, and she had nothing to do about it.


	3. Chapter 3: Labour

Part Three:

"Parker, what the hell is this, we are suppose to build it, not fucking tear it down!"

"Riley, Riley!! Someone's on the phone, its Buffy"

"Buffy what's wrong...fuck, I'm coming" Riley threw the phone down and ran yelling at Parker to drive the car.

"Waaaaaaaaah" Riley brushed back Buffy's bangs, and looked at her

"Your so sweaty, and you look tired"

"I am tired, and I think the sweatiness comes with the labor." Riley laughed and looked at the beautiful baby in his arms. He stood straighter and cooed at the baby.

"Hey, baby your mine and I'm your daddy. We're gonna have so much fun together, just you wait and see" Buffy smiled and pondered how normal her family looked. *Normal* Riley looked at her and smiled, he mouthed 'I Love You' Buffy smiled and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Woman

Part Four:

Riley showered quickly before stepping out. *I'm late, I'm fucking late, Darla's gonna have my head...uggh where the hell is my fucking wife.*

"Buffy...Buffy where are you?"

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

Buffy walked toward the dishwasher when Riley's beeper started to vibrate. Buffy continued to load the dishwasher while the beeper continued to vibrate. Buffy hesitated a while before walking towards the beeper. She picked it up and looked at the message, it said "311, hurry darling" Buffy looked at it confused. Making a split decision she picked up the phone and dialed the number '311' The phone was picked after the first ring.

"Darling where are you, I've been waiting all day. Your late, you know and you make me wait, poor defenseless naked wet hot..." Buffy decided to intervene before she threw up.

"You called my husband Riley"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry"

"What's your name?"

"I gotta go, I need to..."

"No, don't hang up, don't be a coward, tell me what my name is"

"No, sorry. I have to go"

"Don't! Tell me what your name is! It's the least you can do for me"

"Darla, my name's Darla" The woman hung up. Buffy listened to the dial tone for a long time before she also hung up too. She dropped the phone on the floor, before curling up on the carpet. Buffy stayed silent for a long time before the tears came. Riley walked into the living room and found her on the floor. 

"Buffy, Buffy what's wrong"

"Nothing" Buffy sniffled, "O...Darla called, she's waiting for you...naked and wet and hot and all that crap." Riley sat back on his haunches stunned.

"How..how...how di-did you fiiind ou-out?"

"She beeped you, and I answered"

"How many has it been, how many do you have now?" When Riley didn't answer, she stood up with her hands on her hips, "I asked you a question you son of a bitch, how many?" Riley didn't answer, instead he slapped her. Buffy fell to the ground and gasped. She wiped the blood off of her mouth, 

"You can't hit me, you don't have the right"

"Oh really?" Riley punches Buffy in the face.

"BITCH!! You think you can treat me like that?", Riley grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and bent down, "Buffy its not like that, its just that I'm a man and I have different needs than you do. It's not that our sex life hasn't been great, but I want more, and Darla can give me that. She fulfills my needs. She makes me feel like a man." He paused and reached out to stroke her cheek, but Buffy turned away. "Buffy, now that you know, I don't have to tell you I'm going to work, I can just tell you I'm gonna see Darla. It's going to be alright" Riley hugged her one more time before saying goodbye. Buffy sat on the floor and heard Riley closing the door. She touched her wound on her cheek, and flinched at how much it stinged. Buffy realized that she had to call someone but who...Willow, no, Giles, no he's in Hawaii, who is there...*Just...just call me if you need anything* ANGEL. Buffy crawled to the phone and with trembling fingers dialed the number that she had memorized despite her good intentions.

"Hello?"

"Angel...I need you, help me" Buffy sobbed through the phone.

"Buffy?"


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

Part Five:

Buffy looked at the sleeping Riley. He looked so peaceful sleeping, nothing like the abusive cheating monster. Slowly Buffy got up, and changed. She reached under the bed, and pulled out two duffel bags, one for her and one for Anya. Buffy walked out of the room without a second glance. 

"Anya, Anya baby... wake up"

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"On a trip baby...on a trip" Buffy picked up Anya and walked out to the living room. She spied the door through the darkness. Buffy walked up to it and placed her hand on the knob, and turned. Out of nowhere, the kitchen door burst open and Riley ran in. Buffy screamed, and Riley grabbed for her. He hit her relentlessly, and threw her to the floor. He started kicking her, Buffy screamed and waved her arms around, breaking a ceramic pot on the coffee table.

Outside, Angel sat in the van waiting for the arrival of his blonde goddess. 

*Where is she? She should be out by now. Don't worry...she's going to be out here* A few minutes past, with no Buffy. Angel was about to do his call again when he heard crashes and Buffy's screams. Angel froze for a second before jumping out of the van and running towards Buffy and Riley's house. Angel kicked the door open and ran into the suddenly quiet house.

"Move one more step, and I'll shot your fucking brains out" Angel saw Riley in front of him with a pistol in his hand. He redirected his vision and saw Buffy lying on the floor.

"Oh God," Forgetting the threat, Angel took a step forward towards Buffy.

"Hey...one step and your sweet little Buffy will be cleaning your brains off the furniture" Angel took a step back and held up his hands. Meanwhile, Buffy was slowing waking up. When she moaned, Riley lowered the gun and turned towards her. In that second, Angel jumped to action and picked up Anya, who had fell asleep again. Riley turned towards Angel again, only to encounter Anya's huge eyes. 

"Anya sweetie...look at daddy, look at your daddy" He put her in front of him as he went to gather Buffy up, and to collect the bags. Buffy moaned and looked him

"Angel?"

"I'm here baby"

"Anya..." Buffy groaned and stood up, she looked at Riley who was fuming, yet he couldn't express his anger because of the now awake Anya. As Angel and Buffy and Anya made it for the door, Riley pointed at Buffy,

"I'll get you...this isn't over...I'll get you."


	6. AN

A/N: Sorry for not writing, but my muse disappeared. Every time I start a new chapter, it becomes even suckier. And, to make matters worse, I keep on thinking of new stories. I can't stand it! Anyways, I'm starting to write chapter 6. I promise you I'll have it out before the new year. R&R please, it's my inspiration. 


	7. Chapter 6: Love Again

Angel walked up to the guest room's door in his apartment. He started to knock, then thought better of it and walked away. Five seconds later he came back, and did the same thing. Angel sighed, and was about to walk away, when Buffy opened the door. "Been there long?" Angel started, and turned around sharply. "You can risk whiplash if you keep that up" Buffy stated, talking about his quick turn.  
  
"Buffy..." Buffy looked back into the room, making sure that Anya was asleep, before walking out of the doorway and closing the door.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you were o-"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to you" Buffy twirled her hair "I'm glad you saved me and all, I don't get what happened with Riley."  
  
"My pleasure"  
  
Angel lifted up her chin and looked directly into her eyes, "Hey" They stared at each other, and Buffy's lips split open. Angel cocked his head to the side, and lowered it, getting closer to Buffy's face. Buffy closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss... "Mommy!" Buffy and Angel jumped apart, the spell broken. She looked at him reluctantly, before backing into the guest room. Angel groaned, and banged his head on the wall. Cold shower here I come  
  
Buffy stepped out the shower, into her room. She was about to unravel the towel, when she spotted Angel. Buffy stared at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I thought I heard Anya crying,"  
  
"Oh" Buffy nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. Angel stood up nervously, and he began moving towards the door. "Well, I'm gonna go, I'll um...see you tomorrow" Buffy smiled and nodded. Angel gripped the doorknob, after a moment's of hesitation he turned it and opened the door. Buffy sighed and dropped her towel, and she put on her yummy sushi pj's. At that moment, the door opened. Buffy opened her mouth in a scream, but it was muffled, when kissed her passionately. His lips found hers, and she cupped his face, kissing him with a passion she hadn't felt for years, a fire reserved just for Angel...just for Angel.  
  
Angel looked into Buffy's face. She had a smile on her, and for a second, Angel was thrown back into time when things were still okay between them...when the nightmare Buffy was living in didn't exist. But then, there wouldn't be an Anya, and by far, she was the greatest girl Angel knew, just like her mother. Buffy snuggled deeper into Angel's embrace before opening her eyes. She yawned, looking up at Angel with her huge hazel eyes. "Hi"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Aren't we the talking bunch." Angel chuckled, and tightened his hold on Buffy.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Huh?" "Do you ever think...do you ever think about what it would be like if we..."  
  
"Shhh," Angel silenced her with a finger on her lips, "Don't go down that road, because whatever road that doesn't include Anya, is not real. She truly is the greatest kid on Earth"  
  
"Well don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nah...any kid that's yours is great." Angel and Buffy reveled in the silence for a bit, before Angel sobered up. "Buffy...I want to...I need..."  
  
"What is it Angel?"  
  
"Buffy...I love you. I always have, God...I never stopped...I"  
  
"I love you too Angel. I never stopped either...I never stopped"  
  
A/N 2: I'm sorry if this chapter is sucky...but I haven't been feeling well, and my head is all mucky. 


	8. AN PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE D...

A/N: Can't update until after Jan. 20. I'm movin and my computers out of commission. Please don't give up on me, check up on my stories after Jan. 25, because I promise there will be an update on both stories by then.


	9. Chapter 7: I Love You

Buffy woke up, alone, in a huge bed that was not hers. Panicking, she rose from bed. She was about to bolt when she spotted a shirt that was most definitely Angel's. Smiling, Buffy leaned back into bed. She stretched, and yawned before getting out of bed, and looking for Angel.  
  
Angel stood in the kitchen, attempting to cook pancakes. He plopped the pan back onto the oven, and was about to accept defeat when he felt arms encircle him, and lips pressing on his back, where his tattoo was. Jumping, Angel bumped into the oven, and hit his head. Behind him he heard a giggle. Angered, he turned around and mock-glared at Buffy, "You think this is funny?" "Yes." Smiling sweetly at him, she kissed the center of his chest and stepped back before Angel could grab her. Jumping onto the kitchen table, Buffy looked over his shoulder, "Cooking breakfast?" Angel glared at her, "Trying to." Growling, he turned back towards the burnt pancakes, "Are they suppose to be black?" He asked in a tiny voice. With a huge, over-dramatic sigh, Buffy jumped down from the table and pushed him away, "No. Silly, they're supposed to be light and fluffy. Let me do it. Why don't you go wake up Anya.Okay?" "If you insist," Angel answered dramatically, leaning his head down for a quick kiss before running out of the kitchen. Buffy turned back towards the pancakes, giggling at the ones Angel tried to make sometimes he could be so pathetic, but that's why she loved him so much.love, she loved Angel.. Smiling at the thought, Buffy went to work on the pancakes.  
  
Angel opened the guest door and peered inside. He was greeted with the second sweetest sight, the first being Buffy. Anya was sleeping in the bed, with a tiny smile on her face. She truly was Buffy's daughter, with her golden hair, and fair features. Looking around the room, a golden thing on the floor caught his eye. He stooped down, and picked it up. It was her ring, her wedding ring, but it wasn't the beautiful ring that the fucking bastard had chosen for her. In fact, it didn't even have the diamond anymore, and the ring itself was ruined beyond recognition. His brow furrowing, Angel bent back, on the floor, looking for any clues as to why the ring was ruined. Spotting a note, he picked it up and opened it. It read: Dear Riley,  
This is my final goodbye letter. I just wanted some closure, so I am writing you this. May I be the first to tell you what a selfish son of a bitch you are. You hurt me beyond recognition, and I will never, never forgive you. You married the wrong woman if you thought that I would just accept your ways. Because you have hurt me so much, I have decided to pay you back. Look inside the envelope, you will find the wedding ring you gave me. Yes, I did that, that is what my heart looks like right now, but I have something the ring doesn't have, glue, that can piece it back together. Want to know what my glue is? It is Angel and Anya, they are my glue, they will.they have put my heart back together. I don't need you anymore. This is a goodbye.  
  
Buffy Summers, former wife.  
  
Smiling, Angel put the letter and ring back on the floor. Buffy was the most unique woman he had ever met, that was why he loved her so much. Loved.he loved Buffy, truly, madly, deeply, he had never stopped. Smiling, he ran the idea over and over in his head.I love Buffy, I love Buffy. I like how that sounds  
  
A/N: I know this is crappy, but I wanted some therapy. I've been watching too much B/S episodes, and I just found out that Buffy isn't appearing on the new season of Angel, and that Spike might be the Shanshu guy. I am way depressed. So, hence the fluffy section.  
  
A/N: Tell me if the fic sux, because I'm very busy and I don't want to waste my time on a fic that no1 likes anywayz. Thnk you.


	10. Chapter 8

i deleted this chapter cuz it sucked ... maybe i'll start writing in enough again ...


End file.
